It's What You Know
by FadingIntoYou
Summary: Nico and Dani through a multitude of unrelated oneshots. Sometimes they're together, sometimes they're just getting there. Read to find out which one it is, it changes from chapter to chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's the 411 on how this will be working:

1) This story is all oneshots when I can't think of inspiration for a current story. Postings will be whenever I have an idea that doesn't quite fit my other story and somthing I decided to share with the class anyway.

2) More often thean not, they won't be related from story to story, but may have vague references to the story before it.

3) Most of these will be based off of songs I just couldn't pass up using as inspiration, so I hope you enjoy that if it makes a difference

Anyway, read and give feedback. I will try to write my next chapter for my other story, but this idea and another are begging to be written and put up so keep that in mind in updates aren't so frequent.

This story was inspired loosely by the song "Man, I Feel Like A Woman" by Shania Twain

* * *

><p>As Dani frantically tries to find her black heels, Jeanette lounges on the couch with a pre-outing glass of wine. She relaxes in her halter top red dress, it hitting a little past mid-thigh while her silver pumps jumped to the rhythm in her head. She knew it was the first time Dani had been out since the whole Matt incident, but it was time for her to pick up the pieces and move on. She deserved to be happy and she was, and that was the exact reason for the night out. She knew Dani talked more after she'd had some alcohol, so that was the plan. Dani had been in a relatively good mood all week, and every time her phone rings she was always looking for a specific name before she became disappointed and answered. The mysterious behavior was getting old, and this was the best way to get the truth out of her.<p>

As she made her way into the living room, she almost drops the glass in her hand. Dani walked in preoccupied with putting the other silver teardrop earring in her ear when she notices the look of awe on her best friend's face and worries that something went wrong in the last ten minutes.

"Jeanette, what's the matter?"

"Me? Who knew you even knew a dress like that existed, let alone owned it?"

She looked down at herself and smiled, knowing exactly what she was talking about. She smoothed her hands over the tight silk of her dress, knowing it only hit mid-thigh and put her legs on display. The sweetheart neckline was made prominent due to the long earrings that dangled on either side of her neck, drawing attention to the expanse of bare skin of her décolletage and shoulders. Finishing off her killer outfit was the pair of black four inch stilettos she balanced on, bringing her to Jeanette's height in her pumps.

"What? It's just a dress"

"No, that is _the _dress. Someone's looking to get lucky tonight" she teasingly accused her as she stood from the couch.

"Jeanette! I am not; I don't need that right now"

"Whatever, you may not need it, but you so want it. That dress has a voice of its own, no Dani censor required"

"Let's go; I need a drink now"

They started to walk out the door when Dani made a grab for the long floor length coat her mother had gotten her a few weeks back.

"Why are you covering that gorgeous dress? Are you insane?"

"No, I'm cold. Now get out"

* * *

><p>Stepping into the same bar that she had met Matt in, Dani got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew there was a chance she'd run into him, and the thought alone made her want to bolt for the door. At that same moment, she felt Jeanette take her arm and drag her deep inside, dropping her coat by the door.<p>

They headed for the bar, drawing the eyes of several men as they walked arm in arm, their dresses doing sinful things to the bartender and the four men that let them go ahead of them and get their drinks for free. A few brave men made attempts to pull them away from the bar, but Dani stuck with her martini as Jeanette was dragged away by several dance partners. Tonight was a night to unwind, and she didn't see the appeal of getting lost in a stranger this time. She'd prefer a man that she knew, but was short on the men that fell into that specific category at the moment. While Matt would be an unwelcome surprise, Nico would be-

"Why are you sitting here like a loner when there are so many good looking men willing to keep you company"

Dani shook off her train of thought, now zeroed in on her best friend's misguided attempt to get her to loosen up. She knew she was up to something, thus the one martini and water since they arrived.

"I don't want just any man Jeanette"

"Oh is this about Matt…" she said with a look of sympathy. It was as far from the truth as she could get, but it was an out Dani was willing to take.

"No, look just forget it"

"No, tell me what's wrong" she said as she sat on the stool next to Dani, looking at the bar as her friend stayed silent for a moment.

"Fine, it's about-"

Just as she was about to get everything off of her chest, her phone buzzed in between them. This time, Jeanette got a good look at the caller ID as she heard Dani say it aloud.

"Nico"

Jeanette didn't understand the weird tinge to her voice as she slightly smiled and grabbed her phone, making a beeline for the only relatively quiet place in the bar; the bathroom.

"Please tell me you dialed my number by mistake and you're sorry" she said as she pushed the door open to the long line of women in the bathroom, sighing as she slouched against a wall out of the way as she heard him sigh into the phone. She wasn't put out that he called, but sounding eager would be just a little pathetic.

"You're half right. I am sorry to interrupt your night out, but we need you in Purnell's office as soon as possible"

"How did you know…?"

"All of the noise is distinct. Anyway, TK got into an argument with Laura about his image and now he refuses to speak to anyone but you"

"That's great. Laz is gone two days and he's already pushing people's buttons. Give me a half hour" she said as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"Sobering up?" he said with amusement in his voice.

"Goodbye Nico" she said irritated as she hung up on him.

She briskly walked back to the bar, gathering her coat and shrugging it on as Jeanette fired questions at her and pestered her for answers.

"There's been an incident and they need me to go to the stadium. You want me to drop you off?"

Jeanette just looked at her as Dani shifted her weight back and forth. She conceded that it must be important and accepted the ride, leaving many disappointed men at the bar as they turned down their advances until they were safely out the door.

* * *

><p>Getting out of her car at the stadium just made her realize how unprepared she was for this meeting. She was dressed for a night on the town, not a room full of angry adults that were more than likely blaming each other or her in her absence. She pulled her coat tighter around her as the cold wind nipped at her exposed feet, still clad in her stilettos. She knew she'd get a comment or two, but the coat was a nice buffer for the time being.<p>

Walking into the building made her pick up the pace, hearing voices well before even getting to the door of Coach's office. This was going to be painful she could tell, immediately picking Matt and Laura's voices over the other. As she pushed the door open, she was met with four sets of eyes, each saying different things.

"Why is she here?" Laura spat angrily, turning to Matt and pinning him with a glare. He glared right back at her before raising his voice.

"I didn't call her, but if you wouldn't have pissed off TK, all of this could have been avoided!"

"You're saying this is my fault?"

"If the shoe fits" he bites back, taking in Dani for the second time still just inside the door.

"What's with the coat? It's like, 70 degrees in here"

Matt was right, as Coach left to take a phone call away from the other yelling adults. She realized she was warming rather quickly, but didn't want to risk the comments without her coat on. Laura was already glaring at her as she stood sideways still fighting with Matt, Nico sitting silently in the corner before he spoke up.

"I called her. Terrence said he'd speak with her, so get over the egotistical issues" he said pointedly, looking between Laura and Matt. They both looked angrily at him as Dani leaned against the inner wall, trying to hide her smile.

"What the hell's so funny?" Laura abruptly asked.

"I left a night out with my best friend to babysit arguing adults. This was what was so important?" she said turning to Nico, raising her eyebrow as he met her gaze with one of his own.

"Terrence wants to speak with you, I got you here. It isn't my fault you're…not entirely prepared" he said and ran his eyes over her coat as if he could see through it.

"What makes you say that?" she asks nervously, pulling the coat tighter around herself.

"The shoes; they scream something entirely different from the 'I'm here to help you' vibe you tend to project"

"Oh yeah, and what exactly do they say?" she challenges as she sees his hazel eyes darken and a smirk appear on his face before Matt rudely interrupts.

"Who gives a fuck about her shoes? TK wants to talk, fine, than get it over with already so we can all leave"

"This wouldn't even be happening if your girlfriend had stayed out of matters that didn't concern her" Nico remarks irked that Matt was playing the victim.

"Excuse me? It's my job to make sure he doesn't screw things up!"

"That may be, but telling him therapy was making him appear weak wasn't a part of the job we assigned to you. Thus, making this your fault" Nico stated as a matter-of-factly. Laura's face turned red before Dani threw her opinion in.

"You did what? You had absolutely no right to even mention that to him"

"Someone had to say it. Laz made him look weak, and you aren't doing a much better job since then"

"It's been two days! Therapy isn't a onetime quick fix"

"Well, I can't spin him lying on a couch talking about his feelings as manly. It's interfering with my job"

"Then find another job" Nico interjects.

"I'm here to stay, screw what you think" Laura spat at Nico.

"All that matters is what I think, and you can be replaced Ms. Radcliffe. Dr. Santino, TK's in the conference room waiting for you" Coach Purnell stated, sitting behind his desk and ordering everyone else to get out.

As they all walked into the hallway, Matt and Laura stood on one side as Nico and Dani stood on the other. Laura walked away yelling at Matt to let her know what happens, leaving them three alone in the hallway. Matt took a good look at Dani, noticing her shoes this time and looking at her in a heated way. She shifted her gaze awkwardly, meeting Nico's amused eyes once again.

"Are you ready to talk to TK Dani?"

Dani looked down at herself, ready to throw her coat off in the heat of the hallway. She wasn't entirely comfortable at the way Matt was staring at her and Nico seemed to take notice.

"I am not having a repeat of our first session again tonight. I need something to change into"

"I have basketball shorts in my truck if you wanna walk with me" Matt said helpfully, looking very much like an eager teenager.

"Actually Matt, I have a shirt she can wear in my office. We'll take it from here; you may want to go find Laura. She isn't happy, and you remember how that turned out last time" Nico stated cryptically.

Matt looked torn and disappointed, but decided it was smarter to leave in favor of calming down his psychotic girlfriend. As Matt left, Dani followed Nico silently to his office, where he went into a drawer to find her a shirt. She took in the clean simplicity of his office, noticing that the only things that looked random were his cell phone on the desk and jacket thrown carelessly on a chair.

He came up with a white button up just as Dani started to undo her coat. He watched in silence as she seemed to stare out into the view of the night from his window, slowly shrugging the coat off her shoulders as she threw it over his discarded jacket. He continued to stare at her as she turned to him, giving him a good look at exactly what she had been hiding under her jacket. He stared at the smooth skin of her shoulders only interrupted by the dangling earrings that drew his eyes to her neck hungrily, traveling down and taking in the tight fit of her dress and the dangerously high hem line. It made him focus on her legs, and by the time he was able to tear his eyes away, she had a beautiful blush across her skin as she took the shirt and started to button it up. He watched how his shirt swallowed her small frame and felt a possessiveness wash over him as she finished with the last button.

She knew that look of lust in his eyes, and it made her tingle at having all of his focus on just her. If this was how he focused on something trivial, having his undivided attention just might make her burst into flames. She smiled a shy smile as she folded the bottom of the shirt under itself, making it seem shorter and less awkward on her. She still knew the short skirt of her dress was visible, but dismissed it if she ever wanted to get home tonight. Thank god Ray had the kids for the entire weekend, which made things just a bit easier. He silently led her out of his office, leaving behind their coats as they made their way back to TK, stopping just outside the door.

"Let me know when you're finished; I'll give you a ride home"

"Oh, it's ok Nico really-"

"If I know anything about Terrence, this isn't going to be easy or quick. You won't want to drive after that"

"Well, wish me luck them"

"You don't need it, this is what you do"

He smiled down at her, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze before moving back down the hall, leaving her shoulder warm from the heat of his hand. I f this was what the rest of the night was going to bring; she may never actually make it home.

Walking in to see TK lying on the couch with his feet up was a good sign; when he got a good look at Dani that was when the real fun began. He perked up as she sat down, knowing her dress was short and she was in a man's shirt, but TK was much more perceptive than she had given him credit for.

"Dr. D, Laura had better be gone or I'm gonna really lay into that bitch. Oh, and nice shirt" he said sitting back and smirking.

"Terrence how did all of this happen?" she asked, unconsciously wrapping the sleeves around her hands as if she were cold.

"She said therapy with you would make people think I was weak, especially after Laz. She blamed all of my problems on you and that wasn't cool. I may fuck up, but it's not because you gave up on me"

"It's fine Terrence, she's entitled to her opinion"

"I don't give a damn about her opinion! The only one that likes her is Matt! This is bullshit"

"Anything else bothering you?"

"Actually yeah there is. Are you and Nico gettin it on?"

Dani sputtered and turned red, not sure what to say to that.

"I mean, come on Dr. D. Have you seen the way he looks at you? You too would be hot together"

"I really don't think this is something we should be talking about. Boundaries remember?"

"Fine, then answer me this; do you want to give him back his shirt?"

"How did you know it was his?"

"He's the only one that dresses in those shirts all the time, duh"

"Anyway…"

"Alright fine I get the hint. Uh, I was at the club the other night…"

* * *

><p>Walking out of the room a good two and a half hours later, Dani wasn't sure she'd ever wanted to pass out more than she did now; first with his thoughts on her and Nico's nonexistent relationship, then everything that popped into his head.<p>

As she made her way to Nico's office, she held her heels in one hand and started to undo the buttons on his shirt with the other hand. As she opened the door, she found him pulling off his undershirt, leaving him standing with his back to her naked from the waist up. He turned to her and smiled affectionately as he pulled on another shirt. She left the shirt unbuttoned, not entirely ready to give it back yet.

"Exhausted?"

"Utterly and completely. I could fall asleep if I blink too long"

"Now you understand why I said I'd drive you home. Come on, it's almost three o'clock" he said escorting her out of his office, covering her in a long black coat.

* * *

><p>Waking up at seven in the morning was a blur. Dani remembered Nico bringing her to the door, but beyond that, everything was fuzzy. She'd been woken up by an alarm that she hadn't set, and in a room that wasn't her bedroom she could tell. She tried to roll over and open her eyes, but the second she turned, she rolled directly onto the floor. She laid there for a second, trying to get her bearings while she opened her eyes and squinted into the sunlight. A shadow blocked the light, and she was finally relatively awake to get up and function. The second she got up, she felt embarrassment flood her as she looked at her sleepwear.<p>

"What exactly happened last night?" she mumbled, falling back onto the couch and taking the coffee cup out of Nico's hand as he sat next to her. He smiled as she leaned against him, waiting for him to fill in the blanks.

"Well, you were exhausted and fell asleep in the car, so I carried you in. You requested that I leave you on the couch, but then changed your mind and asked me to stay with you. You were falling in and out of consciousness, but while awake, you took off your dress"

At this, she froze and didn't really want to hear what else he had to say, but as he put his arm around her and rubbed up and down, she relaxed and let him continue.

"You said you only wanted to sleep in _your_ shirt" he said, emphasizing the fact that it was really his, "So you dropped your dress and lay down on the couch. You told me to lay with you, so I held you until you fell asleep"

She looked down and realized he was in fresh clothes, and her in nothing but his shirt. She wanted to run and change, but stayed put under the warmth of his arm.

"It is my shirt" she said a few minutes later.

"Oh, really? What make you think I'm going to let you keep it?"

"Well, the only way to get it would be to take it off of me" she said suggestively. He laughed and put her cup on the coffee table, taking a second to pin her to the couch with his body.

"Who says I won't do just that" he said, unbuttoning the bottom button, then the very top one. She laid still under him before dragging her nails down his chest.

"It just means that I'll take the one you have on. Either way, I win"

"Either way, I don't lose either" he countered, hovering above her comfortably. She smiled confidently at him before lifting her head and lightly pressing her lips to his. He slid his hand under her head and kissed her with more intensity before letting her head fall back again. They just stared at one another until Dani's phone rang, Nico handing it to her as he stayed right above her.

"Hello?"

"_Dr. D! You do know that we had a meeting this morning right?"_

"Oh shit! I completely forgot, I'll be right there"

"_Good to know. Oh, and tell Nico he needs to be here too"_

"Why don't you call him-"

"_Cuz he's with you! GPS is a beautiful thing isn't it?"_

"Terrence…"

"_Gotta go Dr. D, tell Nico I said 'hey' alright? Bye"_

Hanging up the phone, she looked up at Nico, noticing the blank look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" she whispered.

"That Terrence better have been alone when he called you"

"Nico…"

He got up and pulled her with him, then pushed her up the stairs. She started to walk up, then stopped and made her way back to him standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"We're ok right?"

Nico grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers, bringing both hands up to kiss her knuckles. His eyes held that fiery intensity they had last night as his eyes met hers.

"Never better"

* * *

><p>Like it? I thought it was kinda cute. Maybe another one in a day or so, or a chapter for my other story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Oneshot Numero Dos!

So, I don't adore this chapter but my brain really wouldn't let it go. I'm also considering letting go of **Trust Me**, but that could just be that I'm exhausted. Good idea, or is that kind of shooting myself in the foot?

Anyway, let me know. I won't even tempt to bore you with my pathetic life problems, so go ahead and give this a read.

Inspired by...I don't honestly remember. Sorry. Nico/Dani future ish...

* * *

><p>Autumn hadn't always been such a bittersweet time. She used to love the look of golden leaves falling and the chilly, but not yet cold weather that winter always promised. This time of year used to be a time for pulling her loved one close and taking spontaneous walks outside because they could, even if it wasn't really his thing. People would be surprised, but Nico has a soft spot for autumn; he loved the change in weather and the scents of family dinners and a nice calm time before rounding out the year with a busy month. It brought out the only slightly softer side of him. It was the side that only ever showed when work slowed and he had more time for the things that were otherwise neglected during the year. This time of year always reminded her of Nico, thus making her the most guarded during any other season…It was the season he left.<p>

* * *

><p>Turning the doorknob and pushing the door open, Dani gratefully took off her coat as the heat of her house hit her full force. The smell of coffee surrounded her and it let her know that she wasn't alone. She had known Lindsey would be stopping by, but she thought she had more time. As she walked into the kitchen, she found a coat slung over the back of one of her chairs. She thought it looked familiar, but dismissed the thought as she figures it was Anthony's. Grabbing a mug, she put it down to stare out into the backyard, almost screaming as she heard her name called.<p>

"Hello Danielle, it has been some time" Nico rasped, his eyes still as intense as the day she met him. He had more gray around his temples, but the same haircut and a clean shaven face. He didn't look like he had aged much, still in shape but worn around the edges. She caught herself as she met his eyes, his intense and hers something alike to ice.

"Get the hell out Dominic. You remember where the door is" she remarked coldly as she leaned against her counter, holding her mug protectively against her chest as he decided to sit in a chair at her counter, not making a move to do as she asked.

"I can't do that. You know why I'm here"

"Really? You had no problem ten years ago, what's stopping you now?"

"I didn't come here to fight you Dani-"

"You don't get to call me that anymore. You left!"

Nico's temper was rising as she played the part of hurtful victim, and it was starting to grate on his already frazzled nerves. Only this woman could get under his skin like this, and it hurt as well as was a comfort in its own.

"I did leave, but I wasn't going to wait while you fooled around with Donnelly. I'd like to think I have more respect for myself than that"

"What the hell are you talking about? Matt and I were together-"

"Seven years ago, I know. Don't rub that little fact in, _Danielle_" he stressed her name just to irritate her.

"You left me Nico! One day you're here and the next I find out you were just gone. No one knew anything and here I was thinking you cared for me"

"I do! You infuriated me and pushed me every time I told you anything! You never listened and I liked that about you. Then you kissed Matt"

"He kissed me-"

"The differentiation in the way you phrase it doesn't make it any less true"

"You are such an asshole Nico. Matt had found out about us that year and threatened to tell everyone. I would have lost my job-"

"Oh, so this was a selfish move on your part and I was a casualty? Glad you cleared that up for me"

"Screw you; Matt was willing to make sure you were fired as well as me. He said that if I kissed him to prove there was nothing between us, he'd leave you alone" she finished in a small voice, seeing the fire rise in his eyes as anger took over.

"So you thought it'd be a good idea to kiss him? That was a stupid move"

"It was to save us Nico! I didn't want to lose you, but I did anyway"

"Then why lie? Why tell everyone we were never in a relationship and continue working for the Hawks?"

"I had to hold on to a piece of you! I had nothing of you left, and I wasn't going to be that pathetic woman that got left by a man I worked with"

"So, this was once again, about you"

"I broke Nico!" she yelled, her voice cracking as tears welled up in her brown eyes. Nico had always hated to see her cry, and it struck a nerve in him. _He_ was the one making her cry this time; that was something he'd always vowed to never do. Her voice wavered as she continued.

"For weeks I questioned if I loved you enough, if you saw a future for us. I thought of if we had gotten married, had kids Nico. I went over anything you'd ever said to me, and I realized I was that stupid woman from all of those Lifetime movies" she said as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. He noticed her slip; she'd said she _loved_ him. They'd never said it aloud, and it took all of his strength not to let the tears he felt sting his eyes show. "I fell in love Nico, and you left me. I don't know how I managed to survive that"

They stood on opposite sides of the kitchen, Dani with her hands wrapped around her stomach as her tears slowed to an occasional streak here and there. Nico held in his emotions, watching the way she watched him. This used to be one of their favorite things; they used to love to just drink the other in. It was almost a challenge to see who would break first, and as usual, Dani spoke first.

"Why are you here? How did you get in? I changed the locks" she breathed, wiping away stray tears that had fallen. He continued to look at her puffy, red eyes as he answered.

"We both know why. I care about you, and I've had enough space to last a lifetime. I've watched you for years, and I couldn't bear to think you'd move on without me giving us one last try"

"Why now? Why-"

Just as Dani was about to bombard him with questions, a guilty looking Lindsey came into the kitchen to get a bottle. She looked at Dani and Nico, smiling briefly in his direction as she made to leave, but her mother caught it.

"Linds, why aren't you as surprised to see Nico as I am?" she asked accusingly as she saw Lindsey flinch and turn around. Her eyes met Nico's, him giving her a sympathetic look as she turned to her mother.

"I kind of let him in" she mumbled, looking much like a teenager than the 26 year old she actually was. Dani knew there was something she was missing, but didn't know what it was.

"Ok…"

"Well if that's it-"she turned to leave but was stopped by her mom's tone.

"This isn't the first time you've seen him, is it?" She asked softly, making Lindsey meet her eye as the hurt showed evidently on her face.

"It is"

"Don't lie Linds"

"I'm not! I haven't seen him until today. But he did write me…"

"You did what?" she yelled, now staring at Nico as Lindsey stood by in silence.

"I didn't write her per say…"

"Then what the hell was it? Was I the only one who you didn't want to see?"

"Mom, it's not like that. I came home to the dorm junior year, to find an envelope on my doorstep. I took it in my room and opened it, only to find a background check on Anthony. The only personal things on that background check was a post it that said 'Keeper, D.C.'"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You weren't the only one to lose him mom" Lindsey mentioned angrily before continuing.

"The return address was 4 Private Drive" she said, waiting as the comment went straight over her mother's head. She sighed and leaned against the wall, continuing to explain the significance.

"Remember how my secret obsession was to read the Harry Potter books?" her mother nodded, "Privet Drive was his address. Only you and Ray Jay knew about the Harry Potter thing, but Nico did too"

"When did you tell him that? I thought you didn't even like him"

"One morning I was up early and Nico was making coffee. You and Ray Jay were asleep, so I thought it was as good a time as any to try to get to know him. He asked me about life and things I liked to do or read, and that became our Sunday thing. We were always up early and just talked, but always left when either of you got up" she admitted, smiling inwardly at the joy on her mother's face.

"You made an effort?" she asked astonishingly.

"Yeah, he wasn't as bad as I'd thought. So, when I saw the address, I knew it had to be him, You and Ray don't write me letters, so there was only one other person it could have been. Plus the initials were a dead giveaway"

"Hey, I resent that" Nico interjected.

"You told me your full name the second Sunday. Don't pretend like it was a huge secret"

He smiled at Lindsey, knowing their relationship had been good, no matter how scarce the contact.

"Oh, and thanks for the card, it was really sweet" Lindsey added, getting a look from Dani to explain once again.

"Card…?"

"Yeah, after Nicky was born. He sent me a 'Congratulations, it's a Boy!' card with his cell phone number and the number of the Baby Gap near the house. Turns out, Nicky's first outfit was a gift from Grandpa Nico and the personal shopper there"

"I didn't know what else to give you guys" he admitted, noticing that Dani's stance was much more relaxed now than it was twenty minutes ago.

"It was perfect, and I did thank you for it. Anthony was amazed at how much we got, and the standing appointment to come back next Christmas. Why Christmas by the way…?" Lindsey asked, Dani wanting to know the same thing.

"Well, I know the manager of that store and quite a few others. I said I needed a favor for my family member with a new born. I arranged it that, every year until he grows out of their clothes, he has a credit to buy whatever you guys need or want. It was nothing"

"Oh my god! Do you know how much I love you right now?" Lindsey squealed, running past Dani to pull Nico into a hug. He returned it wholeheartedly Dani noted, and it made everything seem so insignificant up until that point.

"You are an amazing man Dominic Careles"

He pulled away from Lindsey long enough to see the sincerity in her eyes. His eyes shown with pride as Lindsey left them alone once again, this time face to face. He was on one side of the island counter as she was on the other, both leaning on it to meet each other over the table.

"I've missed you" he says.

"I've missed you too"

"I had to leave, you realize that now right?"

"No, that I still don't understand"

"At the time, all I thought was that you had chosen Matt over me. I couldn't bear to sit around and watch the two of you, it would have killed me"

"We've wasted so much time" Dani stated, Nico nodding his agreement. He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and sat it in front of them, knowing she'd open it soon enough.

"I carried this around with me for a little over a month when I decided to leave" he said as she opened the box, her eyes filling with tears for a different reason this time, "Don't ever doubt that I cared for you. That I love you"

She stared down at the Tiffany engagement ring in awe. It was an emerald cut with diamonds on either side and was absolutely breathtaking. He had planned on proposing to her, had it not been for Matt.

"I'm so sorry, Nico. I never…"

She let tears fall again, but this time was able to collapse into Nico as she sobbed. He felt her hot tears through his shirt as he cradled her body, feeling her quiver at the ferocity of her tears. It made his eyes well up and his vision blur as he too let tears slip into her hair, staying quiet and being her rock like he'd always been. They were together two years and it felt like nothing had changed; they loved and hated passionately. They were passionate about everything, especially each other.


	3. Chapter 3

So, I actually found this on my computer and thought I'd publish it (with Amy's *ehem* assistance). It's **pre Danico kiss**, so that episode hadn't aired yet when I wrote this. I saw Lindsay in the promo and honestly just used my imagination. I haven't altered it at all, so it's a bit scary how close I got to some events.

Uh, just a oneshot that I was told should be shared...just because. Enjoy? Yeah.

* * *

><p>Shoving his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, Nico made his way purposefully to his rental car. He'd been in Colorado for almost three weeks and had yet to acclimate himself to the snow still. It wasn't that he couldn't adapt, but he'd been so busy trying to either keep Juliette from leaving rehab and keeping Gabrielle and Marshall at bay that he didn't honestly care much. He wasn't a fan of snow in general, but the look of pure innocent joy on Juliette's face when she found out rehab looked like a winter wonderland was more than enough to make him forget his personal preferences.<p>

Making his way back to his hotel, the muted buzzing of his cellphone broke him out of his thoughts. He glanced down at his phone on the deserted highway and pulls over almost immediately. He sees Dani's name appear and he can honestly say he wasn't expecting her call, though he'd admit to hoping. He'd made the mistake of leaving the night after their…_encounter_, and hadn't been able to reach her due to the policy at the rehab facility. He'd just gotten a hotel room tonight because his goodbyes with Juliette had taken longer than expected, and coupled with the abundance of snow; he wasn't going anywhere just yet. He picked up the phone and waited to hear her voice, disappointment and panic quickly pushing his anticipation aside.

"So, you're _the_ Nico" he kept his face blank despite the fact that his relief was palpable at the slightly curious tone of one Lindsay Santino.

"Ms. Santino, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is _Nico_. You could come home."

The way Lindsay said home made his chest tighten with a longing to do just that. He knew she hadn't meant it in that way, but he longed to have a family to come home to. It had taken two weeks for him to come to terms with the fact that he loved Dani, and the last few days to recognize that admitting that was only half the battle.

"If something is wrong, I'm sure one of my staff can-"

"You're dense, did you know that?" Nico stared at his phone as if it had grown a second head, his amusement outweighing his urge to turn the conversation on her. If she was calling him, it had to be important to her. Much like with her mother, he'd wait for her to make her point.

"Ms. Santino-"

"Lindsay, it's Lindsay. Geez, you're not my guidance counselor. I need you to come home, like yesterday"

"I'm actually out of town on business-"

"Not my problem. Come home and make mom realize she's not some crazy cat-lady in training"

"As much as this conversation has been interesting-"

"Are you not listening to me or are you purposely talking in circles?"

"All I've done is listen to you. What you seen to ignore is the fact that you've done nothing but interrupt me when you haven't liked the answer I've given you, no matter how incomplete that answer is" Nico sat back and listened to the silence at the other end of the phone, knowing that his tone had taken on more of a warning.

"I told Ray Jay about you and mom. About the whole crying thing, and then she told us why and…" Nico waited, his heart hammering in his chest at the loaded pause, "You make her better. She needs better, she deserves better"

"Look Lindsay, your mother and I-"

"Are meant to be together"

Those five words killed anything else that he could have said to Lindsay. Nico had just come to the conclusion that he loved Dani last week, but he had no way of gauging her feelings on the subject. It was the fear of the unknown that kept him from dialing her number every hour, but leave it to her daughter to make it all seem so simple.

"Look Nico, I know nothing about you. All I know is that mom cares about you and still smiles every time she sits on the back porch because you were there that night-"

"How exactly did you know I was-"

"Seriously? You're talking to a teenager that has snuck in and out of the house. Plus, I could see you from my window" she said smugly, and he laughed at the sound. It was so much like Dani's voice when she thought she'd bested him that he couldn't help but enjoy the sound.

"Can I finish a sentence Ms. Santino?" he asked mockingly, continuing before she had a chance to get a word in edgewise.

"Your mother is very important to me, just as you and your brother are. I'd do anything to protect the three of you, but I'm not sure your mother understands the difference between love and loyalty" he stated, closing his eyes and pulling the phone away at the slight squeal he heard escape Lindsay.

"I knew it! For being Mr. Tall-Scary-and-Secretive, you suck at keeping your feelings in check. How do you ever get anything done?"

"Lindsay…" he said warningly, his patience running thin as he made himself transparent to a teenage girl. He was beginning to think that she might have a point…

"Hey, you said it not me, I just implied it"

"Look, I have to drive the rest of the way to my hotel Lindsay. I'll talk with your mother when I get back to New York in a few days" he waited for a few moments, then checked the phone make sure she hadn't hung up on him before she spoke again.

The drive to Denver International took no time at all.


End file.
